Love me deeper
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: —Mira yo… —Hablo Hiroto nervioso, para luego apretar sus labios haciendo un ademán "Le digo o no" ¿Como le diria Hiroto sus sentimientos?  Mal Summary.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5 tampoco Ayame Shinku es de MeriiX**

* * *

><p>Love me deeper (Ámame profundamente)<p>

Hoy era un día soleado y despejado perfecto para salir a pasear, entrenar, quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada o…. ir a una cita. Una chica estaba mirándose al espejo confirmando si se veía bien o no. Ciertamente esta chica de cabello largo, negro con una ondulación en sus puntas y ojos rojos como el rubí se observaba indecisa por el espejo. Falda color crema con un encaje negro más un lindo listón del mismo color, una polera de tirantes color blanca.

—¿Estará bien así? —Se preguntaba sola, quería impresionar al chico que le gusta, el que le cautivo el corazón cuando lo ve siente como si el mundo se le diera vueltas con tal solo verlo sus días eran felices.

—¡Shiiiinkuu! –Gritaba una voz desde el pasillo de su casa, una voz que por cierto podría sacarla de su tranquilidad, recordando todas esas veces aquellas constantes peleas infantiles para ver quien se desangraba primero o quien le daba un infarto —¿Dónde están los pockys? —Preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta con un dejes de "inocencia" ¡Cosa que ni siquiera tenia!

—Amm….están allí en la mesita del Pc —Sentenció la chica de mirada rubí para sentir un bajo "gracias"

—¡Que te vaya bien en tu cita! —Dijo la chica con voz burlona en si le gustaba molestar mucho con cualquier cosa, citas, indirectas y ocasiones en que podría darte un infarto incluso hablando por el santísimo MSN, no era nada mas que Pazita Fumihiko, aun que ya se vengaría por ella a través de dibujos, o una conversación por MSN. La haría infartarse tanto que se quedaría sin sangre y tendrían que llamar una ambulancia, dejando de lado su plan malévolo tiene que centrarse en su cita con quien más amaba.

Sonando ya el timbre de su casa, la dueña tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta.

—H-h-hola

—Hola —Dijo Hiroto sonriente, cosa que para Shinku la hizo sonrojar de un instante para otro, creo que en cualquier momento se le podría tirar encima abrazarlo y besarlo pero ¡NO! Ella no haría eso, no, no, no infinitivamente tiene que contenerse.

—¿Shinku? ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada creo que ya deberíamos de irnos —Se escucha otra vocecita desde dentro de la casa y Hiroto mira curioso por saber quien es—No te preocupes, esta buscando los Pockys —Hablo lo ultimo con una voz cansada y le pareció que Hiroto arqueo la ceja.

—Mejor… vámonos —La chica se llevo a Hiroto del brazo cerrando la puerta, y encaminando su camino por ir donde quedarían a hacer cosas de una típica cita. Caminando ya media cuadra de su casa ya llegarían ponto al centro comercial del lugar habían quedado que mirarían algunas cosas por parte de Hiroto, asiéndosele extraño para Shinku pero mejor no hacer preguntas para incomodar.

—Y… ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó la chica de cabello negro, Hiroto la tomo de la mano suavemente, no se lo explicaba ¿Por qué le tomaba la mano? No dijo nada se dejo llevar por el momento.

—No te quedes quieta, cualquier cosa podría llegar a pasarte —Dijo eso y la puso más cerca de él, mientras toda la gente los miraba con ternura "Parejas del día de hoy preocupados" susurro un hombre Shinku lo escucho perfectamente haciéndola tirar literalmente humito por su cabeza, Hiroto la miro preocupado.

—¿Tienes calor? —Preguntó acercándose más a ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos para un casi, casi beso. La chica se torno nerviosa, para luego llevarlo a un puesto de helados pidieron uno y comenzaron a charlar comiéndolo, Shinku estaba un poco preocupada no se decidía si se lo decía o no, opto por quedarse un rato más callada y esperaría el momento indicado.

—Sentémonos allí —Señalo la chica una banquita, cerca de una pileta de agua donde habían muchas bancas más pero estaban solos, suerte para ella el lugar estaba totalmente hermoso, habían pajaritos y ardillas en los árboles observándoles curiosos por lo que harían o lo que ella iba hacer, sin darle más vuelta al asunto se sentaron en la banca, rustica y de ese color café pálido, ese pasto verdoso que llegaba a brillar se denotaba la dedicación que le daban a este parque.

—Mira yo… —Hablo Hiroto nervioso, para luego apretar sus labios haciendo un ademán "Le digo o no" para luego callarse y Shinku quedarse con la duda —Mira, te digo más tarde ¿Si? —La peli-negra solo asintió aun conservando esa duda no decidió hablar más sobre eso y lo dejo tranquilo. La tarde pasaba y aun no le decía lo que sentía por el aun estaban en ese parque, una ardilla le tiro una bellota a Hiroto por la cabeza, haciendo sobarse la cabeza por el dolor.

—¿Te duele? —Pregunto Shinku sobandole la cabeza con ternura, el pelirojo sonrío por tal acción disimuladamente, le tomo la mano llevándosela al pecho, la chica por tal contacto se quedo paralizada, Hiroto solo observaba su expresión con una sonrisa.

—Si, gracias ya no me duele —Contestó con una sonrisa de esas amplias, la chica se sonrojo, desviando su mirada y quitando la mano del pecho de Hiroto, sin darse cuenta el chico la miro con una mirada "¿Por qué la quitaste de allí?" obviamente la chica ni cuenta se dio, Hiroto se levanto quedando en frente de ella mirándola decidido a al fin decirle lo que tenia planeado desde la mañana.

—Shinku veras yo.. —Tomando nuevamente su mano, esta vez no se sonrojo ya que no quería "Falsas esperanzas" por así decirlo, Hiroto la miraba a los ojos mezclando su mirada verde esmeralda en esos ojos rojos como el rubí de los mas preciosos. Sujetando más su mano con delicadeza poniéndola a la par con la suya midiendo sus tamaños, encajaban perfectamente para luego sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

—Quiero decirte que nuestras manos encajan perfectamente, ya que nosotros dos somos como un par inseparables, que estas palabras te las grabes —La miro con una cierta determinación a los ojos— estas hermosa, como un rubí tu propia mirada lo describe si no te lo dije cuando te vi te lo digo ahora, porque tu para mí lo eres todo, repetirte estas palabras a la par, decirte todas las mañanas que estas hermosa no quiero perder esa mirada y esos ojos que tienes me hipnotizan.

La chica no dijo nada lo miro a sus ojos buscando una razón que no fuera una ilusión que fuera real, no como en sus sueños.

—My lady, my beatiful girl I can not speak for your eyes that hypnotize me, you are my star I tell you I love you repeat those stars... I love you —Diciendo esto Hiroto beso a Shinku tiernamente y con delicadeza dejando prueba de su amor, aun que lo hubiese dicho en ingles sentía que se derretía por tan bellas palabras, correspondiendo al beso gustosamente, el aire ya se hacia presente pidiendo que respiraran, se separaron y se miraron con amor, los pájaros cantaban, el sol ya caía. Shinku miraba a Hiroto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Love me deeper... ¡Right now!

Hiroto sonrío y la volvió a besar, sin duda a su _principessa _como diría Strada no le podría negar eso, la amaba con locura tanto que no podría estar cuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyorón, se deben de estar preguntando porque escribe oneshots y no se dedica a sus otras historias pero enserio no puedo evitarlo, necesitaba quitarme estas ideas ya que para otros fics no me llegan y se siente frustrante no escribir otros ;A MeriiX espero que te guste mi oneshot.<strong>

**My lady, my beatiful girl I can not speak for your eyes that hypnotize me, you are my star I tell you I love you repeat those stars... I love you **

**Mi señorita, mi niña bonita no puedo hablar por esos ojos que me hipnotizan, tu eres mi estrella** **quiero decirte que te amo repetirlo a esas estrellas te amo. (*) o puede decir Mi señora ;A tengo ingles barato lo se –llora en un rincón- **

**En fin nos veremos en otro fic**

**Los quiere,**

**Pazita**

**Bye-nya~  
><strong>


End file.
